A Week With Yamanaka
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: Ino's parents are away on buisness, and she has to stay with Shikamaru's Family for a whole week. Will shikamaru dread every minute?, or love every minute? ShikaIno Please R
1. Chapter 1

A Week with Yamanaka!

Chapter 1

Arrival

" A whole Week!" 16 year old Shikamaru shouted at his mum, who had just told him that Ino's parents are going away for a week on business, and Ino has to stay with Shikamaru's family.

"Yes, Look Ino is a family friend, and we offered to help" Shikamaru's mum explained cleaning up.

"You offered?" Shikamaru gave a look of disbelief. "Yes, oh and by the way she is staying in your room"

Shikamaru's jaw hit the floor. "Are you insane! She cant stay in my room!"

"She can! And she will"

"But mum!"

"Enough! She is staying, end of discussion" she left the room with an angry Shikamaru still standing there. "This is so Troublesome!"

An hour later, the doorbell rings. Shikamaru's mum answers it to the Yamanaka's. Ino's parents behind Ino who has a very large suitcase.

"Hello Ino"

"Hello" she replies sweetly and then notices Shikamaru in the background. She gives him a smile while he gives a small smile in return. Still angry at the fact that she is staying there.

"Thank you so much for having her here" Ino's dad says with his wife nodding in agreement. "Your welcome, Ino is like family, plus she is a friend of Shikamaru's, so she should be alright here."

"Bye mum bye dad," Ino says kissing her parents goodbye. "Be sensible" her mum says leaving. "I will!" Ino shouts back.

"Well Ino would you like to put your suitcase in Shikamaru's room?"

"yes please" she says struggling with it. "Shikamaru! Help Ino with her suitcase in your room" his mum asks him which makes him frown. He sighs and takes the suitcase upstairs with Ino following.

"Sheesh Ino, Your only staying for a week, not an entire decade"

"Hey I'm a girl, and we need our things"

"Whatever"

When they enter Shikamaru's room. Ino was shocked on how big his bedroom was. He even had his own bathroom. Shikamaru puts her suitcase down. And sighs. "Er…where do I sleep?" she asks noticing only one bed.

"I have a sofa bed" he says getting it out for her. "Wow you sure have a huge room"

"thanks I think.." he replies not knowing if that was a compliment or not. "I cant believe you even have your own bathroom" she says looking in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Yeah, well I'm a guy, and we need our things too". he says smirking as he finishes putting the sofa bed out. He sits down on the bed and watches Ino get fascinated over his room.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" he asks her, which turns her attention to her suitcase. "Sheesh give me a chance will ya" she snaps back at him.

He thinks "_Yep, That's the Ino I know_"

"Knock Knock" Shikamaru's dad says already in the room. Man I hate it when people do that. Anyway he sees Ino.

"Hello Ino, hope you enjoy your stay"

"Thank you"

"Well I think you and Shikamaru will"

The two 16 year olds look at each other and blush, then quickly look away. "Dad, Go away!" Shikamaru says frowning hinting for his dad to get out.

"Alright, but dinner is in ten minutes" he chuckles leaving the room. Shikamaru sighs, glad that he is gone.

"What did your dad mean by that!" Ino snapped while sorting out her suitcase. "Er Ino…he was kidding" Shikamaru replied getting nervous that she was looking into it deeply.

"Well he better of been"

"He was!" Shikamaru left it at that, he wasn't the type of guy to get into a discussion on something like that. He laid bag onto the bed and yawned.

"I aint that boring am I?" Ino asked in a jokey way. Shikamaru smirked "Is that a trick question?"

Ino playfully smacked him. Then continued to sort out her suitcase.

Ten minutes later dinner was ready, they had ramen. Shikamaru's parents and Shikamaru and Ino were sat at the table in silence. Well not in complete silence, the only sound you could hear was the sound of everyone slurping up ramen.

When they all finished Ino laughed at Shikamaru who had some around his mouth. He gave a small embarrassed chuckle and wiped it off.

A few hours later, Ino then returned upstairs to fetch something out of her suitcase. Then she found her favourite book that she brought along and started reading it. She didn't realise that she stayed up there for an hour. Shikamaru came up to see what she was doing.

"How long does it take to get something?" he asks entering his room. She stopped reading and looked at the time. "Oh, I didn't realise I was up here for an hour, I found my book and I started reading it".

"Well I'm getting ready for Bed" he says grabbing his Pj's from his bed, he normally wears his underwear, but I think it's a little inappropriate for that with Ino there. "Bed? Its only 10:30" she says shocked.

"Yeah I like sleeping, Remember"

"True…well I'm getting into my Pj's too" she grabs them and runs into the bathroom. "Don't come in!" she shouts out.

"Duh!" he replies getting changed into his. A few minutes later Ino comes out with her hair down and in her pyjamas which were, a small strappy top and shorts.

Shikamaru stared at how pretty she looked, but then thought "_Hello, its Ino_" then went to lay down on his bed. Ino had an annoyed look on her face as she sat down next to him. "HELLO! don't you think I look pretty!" she says.

"Yeah sure whatever!" he says trying to get some sleep. She sighs then goes to her bed, and lies down. "Your pyjamas look nice" she says but then covering her mouth.

"What?" he asks.

"nothing! Nothing" she says thinking "_Where the hell did that come from? Its Shikamaru for Pete's sake"_

"Goodnight" she says

"Night"

**Hope you like chapter one. I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 2

Ino gave a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes. When she could see, she just had to laugh at the way Shikamaru was laying. He was sprawled out on the bed. She went into the bathroom and caught glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She went back to her suitcase and fetched her hair brush and her tooth brush. She then took ten minutes to brush her hair and teeth.

When she came back out. Shikamaru was still sleeping. She went over to him and sat next to him. She whispered "Shikamaru…" he gave no response. So she gently poked him in the side. He quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think about it Ino!" he says with his eyes shut but smirking. Ino laughed as he let go of her hand. "You look so funny when your asleep" she says to him who looks like he has fallen back to sleep.

"Shikamaru…" she sighs then goes back to her suitcase. She gets her book out again and starts to read it. Half an hour later Shikamaru finally awakens, with a huge yawn. "What time is it?.." he asks lazily.

"8:30" she replies putting down her book. "What! I aint getting up now! What a drag, its too early" and with that he pulled the covers over his head. She comes over and pulls the covers off of him. "Shikamaru…"

He pulls them back, "Shikamaru…" She pulls again. "SHIKAMARU! He pulls them making Ino lose her balance and come crashing on top of Shikamaru. She blushed deeply and quickly got up.

She sighs and quickly goes to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and notices that she is really red. She splashes cold water on her face. While she dries it off she notices Shikamaru standing right behind her.

"Have you got a fever or something?" he asks confused. "You have gone really red" he puts his hand on her forehead. She quickly brushes it off "No, I'm fine" she quickly walks out of the bathroom.

Ino thinks _"What's going on here? Why am I getting like this?"_

"Hey Ino, are you ok?" Shikamaru asks drying his face. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ino snaps back at him.

"I don't know? You seem a bit jumpy"

"Well I'm not!" she says grabbing her clothes for the day and returns to the bathroom. When she comes out she is now wearing her normal ninja clothes.

Shikamaru hasn't got a shirt on yet, and Ino blushes again at his torso. She had no idea he was that muscely. Its not a lot of muscles but it is for Shikamaru. He notices her staring at him and then puts his shirt on. "What?"

"Nothing!" she says tying her hair back. "Ino what's wrong with you?" he asks sounding concerned.

"Nothing" she says trying to leave the room but Shikamaru blocks her path. "Ino…" he says sounding like her father. "What?" she asks trying to get past him. "Come on Ino, what's up?"

She sighs, "Its nothing, can I go now?"

He then sighs in defeat. "Whatever" he says opening the door for her. "Thank you" she says leaving.

Ino goes downstairs to find that no one was there. "Hey Shikamaru! Did you know your parents aren't here?"

"What?" Shikamaru replies coming down the stairs. "Where are they?"

"I don't know!" Ino snapped. Then she found a note on the side. She begins to read when Shikamaru notices it, and starts to read it over her shoulder.

Ino felt his breath on her neck, which causes her to shiver. " They have gone to see the fifth Hokage"

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Um…cos they are your parents" Ino says to Shikamaru who is heading in the kitchen. "They say they are going to be back later!" Ino shouts to him.

She can hear Shikamaru sigh, "Well I guess that just leaves us for the day"

Those words made Ino's eyes widen. A whole day with Shikamaru. Just the two of them.

DING DONG!

Ino goes and answers the door, to find Temari standing there. "What are you doing here?" Temari asks in the same tone as she speaks to anyone who she thinks is below her.

"I'm staying here for the week, What are you doing here?" Ino asks trying to sound like her. But Temari didn't seem to notice. "Where is Shikamaru?" she snaps at Ino, who points into the kitchen. Temari pushes right pass her, and heads straight into the kitchen.

"Hey Ino! Who was at the…Temari!" he says turning round to face her. "Come on, we have a training to do today" she demanded.

"Oh…ok but I…" before he could finish Temari had already started dragging him out the door.

"I'll see ya later Ino!" he says before the door slams behind him. "ok…" Ino says as she looks around the room. All alone in a house that is not even her own.

She sighs and slowly walks up to his bedroom. Since she wasn't going out today she decided to get changed. she put on her white strappy top, with a some purple shorts.

Two hours has already passed and Ino was bored as anything. For some strange reason she started to get angry at Shikamaru. She thinks _"How selfish can you get! Leaving me all alone with nothing to do! But why do I care? Its only Shikamaru. I hope he feels really guilty!" _

She sighs and looks out the window, it has started to rain. If she could go out there would be no point now. She gets so bored that she decides to read her book.

She read the whole book in three hours. And still no one had returned home, it was now two o clock. So Ino decided to just wait until anyone got back. This went on for another three hours. Until it was 5:00.

Ino was starving, she hadn't eating anything that day. She didn't know what she was aloud to eat. All of a sudden she hears the front door open. She ran hoping it was Shikamaru. But when she reached the bottom, it was only Shikamaru's parents.

"Hi Ino, did you have a nice day?"

"Not really, I've been all by myself all day!"

"Why? Where's…OH that's right he had training today" his mum says facing her husband.

"How did you know? When he didn't even know"

"Well his father…You didn't tell him did you?" Shikamaru's mother asks facing a very guilty looking father.

She sighs, and walks into the kitchen, "Dinner will be raedy in an hour Ino!" she says to Ino who is making her way back upstairs.

"Ok!" she sits on Shikamaru's bed then lays back. And stares at his ceiling. Thinking _"Where are you?"_

In the training field Shikamaru and Temari are having a good workout. Throwing kunai, dodging attacks.

Until finally they both collapse by a tree. "Good workout" Temari says panting for breath.

"Yeah…" he replies sounding really worn out. "Troublesome" he says which made Temari chuckle. There was a long silence when.

"So what's that girl doing at your house?" Temari asks while Shikamaru thinks _"Why do you care?"_

"Oh her parents are away, so she is staying with us"

"oh"

"Hey what time is it?" he asks forgetting all about that. "Its er…6:30, Why? I hope you don't think about leaving yet, we still have to go see the fifth Hokage"

Shikamaru sighs "Troublesome"

They both get up to leave, for the Fifth Hokage's office.

It was 10:30 when Shikamaru started to return home. Ino was still sat on the bed waiting, but then she heard Shikamaru's parents walking around, so she thought she better get to sleep. Before they think she is a late sleeper.

Then all of a sudden she hears the front door open and close. She knows that, that is defiantly Shikamaru. She quickly gets in her bed and pulls the cover over her head, so that she is well hidden. She suddenly hears the bedroom door open then close.

"Ino…" a quiet voice said. She gave no reply, she was too busy pretending that she was asleep. He sighs then heads towards her. He sits on her bed. "Ino, hey I want to talk to you…"

"Go away!"

"What's up with you?" he asks sounding annoyed.

"You're a jerk!" she says clenching the covers over her head. He sighs again then whispers in her ear, "Tell me why I'm a jerk after I've got changed"

"Go take a shower as well! You stink!" she snaps trying not to laugh. "Thanks Ino" he jokes while heading to the bathroom. Ino felt herself starting to cry, which was not good, she quickly wiped her tears away. Before Shikamaru could she that she is crying.

Ten minutes later Shikamaru returns from the bathroom. And sits on Ino's bed. "Can I talk to you now?"

"I don't think there is anything to talk about" she says trying to get him to go away before he sees her crying.

"Ok" and with that he went over to his own bed. But before he did he said "I'm sorry I left you alone all day_"_

_Ino was so confused, why was she getting this upset? Its only Shikamaru._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day 3

Ino woke up with her eyes all sore, from when she was crying nearly half the night. She got up and head straight to the bathroom, she washed her eyes and noticed a sticky note on the mirror.

It says "I'm sorry, love from the jerk" this made her smile. She brushed her teeth then her hair and went to Shikamaru's bed. Where he was yet again, still sleeping in that position. She sat on his bed again, and looked at him.

She was wondering to herself. _"Why am I so fixated on you right now?" _

She started to fiddle with her hair. When suddenly she felt Shikamaru's arm wrap around her. "Gotcha…" he quickly pulled her in.

She giggled "Shikamaru let go!"

"Nope! Not until you forgive me" he says tightening his grasp around her. "Shikamaru!" she tried to get free, but he was too strong for her. So she gave up. And folded her arms.

"Do you forgive me yet?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?" he asks sounding disappointed. "Cos…you left me for an entire day, with nothing to do"

"I said I was sorry" he says letting her go, and leaning up next to her. She sighs "Ok, I forgive you…as long as you don't do it again!" she says while he nods in agreement. "Whatever" he falls back to sleep.

She gets ready and goes downstairs, noticing that Shikamaru's parents are gone again. She sighs and thinks

"_Oh no! this is how it started yesterday, well at least he doesn't have training today, wait a minute, why am I so happy that it is a whole day just the two of us?"_

"Hey, are my parents gone again?" Shikamaru asks coming down the stairs lazily. Ino nods and sits down on the sofa. He yawns and joins her. "So, what do you wanna do?" he asks with his eyes shut.

"Why ask me?" she says fiddling with her hair. He got up and headed for the kitchen. When suddenly…

DING DONG!

Ino's eyes widened, it couldn't be Temari could it? that's another day ruined if it is. She ran over and answered it. It was Sakura. "What do you want?" Ino snapped at her.

"Easy! I just wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfast with Sasuke and me" Sakura says with a big smile on her face.

"Sasuke is actually eating breakfast with you?" Ino asked in disbelief. Sakura frowned. "OF COURSE WHY WOULDN'T HE?"

"I thought that was Sakura's voice I heard" Shikamaru says appearing at the door next to Ino. "Hey Shikamaru, you wanna get breakfast with us?"

"Sure, Come on Ino" he says dragging her out the front door.

They all go to the ramen shop, where of course they see Naruto. Sakura's day is ruined already.

"Hey Naruto, pigging out on ramen as usual I see" Shikamaru says taking a seat next to him. Naruto nodded while slurping up ramen. Naruto then notices Ino sit next to Shikamaru.

"Hey…I didn't know you two were going out!" he shouted grabbing everyone's attention. "We're not you idiot!" Ino shouted at him blushing like crazy.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sakura asks smirking at Ino. She glared at Sakura. Then calmed down.

"Ha! Shikamaru go out with her! that's a joke" Temari says appearing out of no where. "WHY'S THAT?!" Ino shouted at her.

"Shikamaru is a man, and needs a woman, not a girl" Temari says which everyone started to chuckle at. Even Shikamaru.

Ino got furious and ran off. She ran back home. And started to pack up her stuff. Before she could finish Shikamaru enters the house and goes upstairs. "Hey Ino are you…where you going?" he asks noticing she was packing up her things.

"I cant stand it no more! I hate that stupid…"

"Ino!"

"What?"

"Why did you care so much, when she said that?" he asks her which froze her in her tracks. "I don't know, it just…offended me a bit"

"Why?"

"Like I said I don't know! Now if you excuse me…" she tried to pass him to the door but he stopped her. "Your not leaving"

"Yes I am!" she tried to push him out the way, but failed. "Ino! Stop being so troublesome"

Ino's eyes widened then turned into a frown. "Well if I am so troublesome! Go hang around with your girlfriend!"

"Ino, Temari is not my girlfriend"

"Well why not? You two like each other so much…" he stopped her by lifting up her chin so that her eyes are facing his.

"I'll tell you why Temari isn't my girlfriend…Cos I like you"

Ino stared at Shikamaru, _"did he just say that? Shikamaru, the lazy ass who thinks everything is so troublesome, just said that he likes me" _

Ino had tears forming in her eyes, and was pulled in for a hug.

She couldn't believe it, Shikamaru liked her. What will happen from here?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day 4

Ino was lying in her bed, not getting up like she usually does. She was just lying there, facing the wall. She kept thinking about what Shikamaru said.

Flashback

"I'll tell you why Temari isn't my girlfriend…Cos I like you"

End of flashback

Ino just couldn't grasp it. Was he saying that to make her feel better, or did he truly mean it. She sighed then eventually got out of bed. She did her usual look over at the ridiculous position that Shikamaru was in, but he wasn't in bed.

She looked at the time, and it was ten minutes after Ino usually gets up. He doesn't normally get up this early.

She went to the bathroom. Brushed her teeth and hair. Then went downstairs, no one was there. She finds a note from Shikamaru saying, "Sorry, I had to go train today, and my parents went out. I'll be back a soon as I can, Shikamaru"

Ino felt down, left all by herself again. She rolled her eyes then thought _"Well that's ok, I can go out and do something"_

So she got changed and went out. She went past her flower shop, and noticed that someone wanted to go inside, but couldn't because it was shut down for the week. "Excuse me, did you want to go in?" Ino asks the lady.

"Yes, but its shut down for the week, I'll have to come back…"

"Its ok, my parents run the place, and I sometimes work here so I have a key" Ino got out her key and went into the shop.

"What would you like?" Ino asks going behind the desk. The lady picks out the flowers and pays for them. "Thank you so much"

"Your welcome, come again" Ino left the shop and locked it up again. She sighs happily knowing that she helped that lady out. Not long after that she felt bored again.

While she was walking she tripped and slowly headed for the floor, but suddenly she felt someone help her up. When she looked up it was…Sai. "Are you alright Ino?" he asks smiling at her. "Er…yeah, thanks for that Sai"

"That's ok, so what are you doing around here? By yourself" he asked.

"Oh I was er…going to find Sakura, do you know where she is?"

"She and Sasuke went out to do some training together,"

"Oh…right, well I guess I will go back home then" she says turning to face back home.

"Maybe we could do some training?" he offered sounding cheerful. "Er…no thanks, Its not that I don't want to, its just that…your stronger than I am, you would easily kick my butt"

"I will go easy on you" he says still smiling. She sighs and thinks _"Dang! why is he so determined, but oh well, its not like I have anything else better to do"_

"Ok then, lets go" they both head to the training field. To Ino's horror when she arrives she sees Temari and Shikamaru training there. She quickly runs behind a tree dragging Sai with her. "We cant train here!"

"Why not?" Sai asked confused. "Cos Shikamaru is over there"

"So?"

"So, I don't want him to think that…

"What? Your only training like he is" he interrupts while she gets angry that he isn't agreeing with her.

"Look can we train somewhere else please!" she asks showing that she is getting annoyed. He sighs in defeat, "Fine"

They both head for the hill top, where they both begin training. Couple of hours later they sit down on the hill, Ino healing Sai's leg from a huge cut going down it. "I thought you said to go easy on you, and I'm the one who gets a beating" he joked.

"Sorry" she finishes healing his leg. "Shall we go get some lunch she lunch?" Sai suggested which Ino agreed with. They both start moving when suddenly "Hey Ino!" a familiar voice shouts. She thinks_ "Please don't let that be…"_

"Shikamaru!" she replies giving a nervous smile. "Well I didn't expect to find you out here" he says walking up to her. But Ino frowned because Temari was with him.

"Yeah well, Sai and me did some training together" Ino says and could of sworn she heard Temari scoff.

"Oh cool, well me and Temari were going to take a break, we were going to get something to eat, wanna join us?" Shikamaru asks which did not please Temari or Ino.

"Er Shikamaru I think we are more than capable to eat by ourselves" Temari snapped. Then mumbled "And I aint sitting at the kids table"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Ino shouts at her. "What do you think?" she snaps back.

Ino growled then dragged Sai with her. They both left while Shikamaru is left with Temari who is chuckling to herself. He sighs "Troublesome"

"I hate that Bitch!" Ino shouted through the town. With Sai looking embarrassed. "Er Ino, you might want to quiet down a bit"

"And did you see the way that he didn't say anything about it!" Ino stopped then tears formed in her eyes. "Sai…thanks for spending time with me today…but I gotta go" she runs back home, with a speechless Sai, still standing there watching her run off.

When she runs home, she spends the rest of the day in the bedroom crying. Saying to herself "I hate her, I hate her."

Shikamaru's parents come in the bedroom, and notice her like this. "Ino, what's the matter?"

"Oh its nothing, don't worry about it" she tried to give a smile, but couldn't. "Well we were going to ask if you could go find Shikamaru, he hasn't come home yet, and he was supposed to of by now"

"Ok," she got up and went to go look for Shikamaru, she looks everywhere for him. Until unfortunately she finds him with Temari…kissing.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ino's jaw dropped when she saw Shikamaru and Temari kissing, she couldn't move for a second, but then legged it.

Running home with her eyes full of tears, she was heartbroken. When she ran in to the house she headed straight upstairs and ran straight onto her bed. She spent the next hour crying.

She then thought he would be home soon. And she didn't want him seeing her like that. But then again she didn't want to see him at all. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and got changed into her Pj's.

She sat down on the bed and started slowly brushing her hair. The bedroom door opened and in entered Shikamaru. "hey Ino" he said but didn't get a response, "Ino?" he repeated but still no answer.

He sat down next to her than felt the bed was wet from the tears. "Why is the bed wet?" he looked at her but she only frowned at him. "What?"

"So how was your day?" she says finally talking. "Erm…good how was yours?"

"TERRIBLE!" she shouted throwing the hairbrush on the floor. "why?"

"Cos, you said you liked me, then leave me alone al day again! Then you don't stand up for me, from what Temari said. Then I go and find you and her having a make out fest in the street!"

Shikamaru was shocked that she knew that he and Temari kissed. But she didn't know the reason why. "Ino I kissed her because…"

"You couldn't resist her bitchyness!"

"No! Its because…"

"just leave me alone! You have hurt me enough!" Ino says lying down on the bed throwing the pillow on her head. He sighed than went in the bathroom.

15 minutes later he comes out in his Pj's and sits down on Ino's bed. "Ino…" he says stroking her arm, "I didn't kiss Temari, she kissed me, she was saying all this random stuff about how I deserve a women. And I said I already got one, but she misunderstood and thought I meant her"

Ino didn't want to listen to his excuses but she couldn't help but listen. "I said to her after she kissed me, I didn't mean you! I meant Ino!"

Ino got straight up and kissed Shikamaru. He kissed back and they were making out for half an hour. Of course they had to stop for air. "So you do like me?" Ino asked smiling at him.

"Obviously" he joked and hugged her. They both slept together. Well not really slept because they spent half the night making out, and had a tickle fight or two. Ino would get angry cos he won them both. But Shikamaru and Ino were certain that they liked each other.

Day 5

Ino woke up in Shikamaru's arms. She smiled and kissed him. This woke him up, but he wasn't angry about it. He kissed her back.

Then she noticed his hair and started laughing. She never saw his hair like that before, which was all loosened and hair fallen down. Ino got out of bed and stretched, she then went and had a shower.

When she returned she thought of all the stuff they went through already. And that she had only two days till her parents came back. She didn't want to waste a second. So she went and sat on Shikamaru's bed and started stroking the side of his face, slowly making her way down to his neck.

He groaned and moved her hand away. She giggled and continued doing it. He started to wake up more and gave her a bear hug. Not letting her go for anything.

A couple of hours later they were still on the bed she was resting her head in his chest. While he was stroking her hair. "Ino…"

"yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she felt him kiss her forehead. When suddenly

DING DONG!

Shikamaru's mum who was home today answered the door. Shikamaru and Ino heard chatting then heard "INO YOUR PARENTS ARE BACK!"

Ino and Shikamaru's eyes widened as they ran down the stairs to the front door. "Hi Ino" says her mum with her dad next to her. "We came back early, Now you can come back home princess!" her dad says sounding most cheerful.

Ino was Gob smacked that she had to leave early. She and Shikamaru went slowly upstairs to get her things.

"I cant believe they had to come back the one day we are finally together" Ino pouts.

"I know, how troublesome"

"Well I had fun, sort of" she joked while he chuckled. "Yeah same here" Shikamaru kissed Ino.

They both come back downstairs and Ino left with her parents. Shikamaru sighed and went back upstairs.

While Ino was walking home with her parents they stopped at a weird looking house. "Mum, Dad why are we here?" she asked confused.

"Because princess…" both her parents puffed up in smoke, and appeared as…Gaara and Kankuro.

"Your staying here with us" they both grab her and bring her inside.

Shikamaru answers his front door to Temari. "Hey Shikamaru, what's up?"

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm REALLY sorry for the long unnecassary time for me to update, i have a lot of work to do you see. but i have updated now. there is only one more chapter to go after this one. So enjoy it while you can. Also a Really big thank you to all the reviewers U ROCK! I love you all. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Temari, what are you doing here? If this is about last night I told you it was…"

"Can't a girl, just say hi to one of her friends?" Temari says with a smile. "I guess so."

"So where is that Ino girl?" Temari ask inviting herself in. "Er she went home, early"

"Oh what a shame!" Temari fakes a pout. "But I'm sure she is happy now"

"Yeah, your probably right"

"What the hell! let go of me!" Ino struggles against Gaara and Kankuro's grasp. "Just sit down!" Kankuro pushes Ino down on a seat. While Gaara ties her up with rope. "Why are you here anyway? And what do you think your doing?!" Ino shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Well we hear that you were being harsh to our sister, and we don't allow that!" Gaara says tightening the knot.

"Been harsh to…Gimmie a break! She's the one who is harsh to me!"

"You stole her man she said to us!" Kankuro says kneeling down in front of her.

"Her man? Shikamaru isn't her man! Shikamaru is practically scared of her!" Ino shouted. Gaara and Kankuro stared at each other, then looked back at Ino who had tears falling from her eyes.

"Well all we know is that your not going anywhere" Kankuro says pulling a seat opposite a crying Ino.

"Why do you care anyway? This doesn't even have anything to do with you!" Ino snapped at the two sand Shinobi. They both smirked "It does now…" Gaara says, slowly sending his sand up her legs, scraping her skin. Ino winced in pain. She then started to scream from the pain.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Temari are walking down the street. "So I was thinking about the other night, you know where I misunderstood about the kissing" She chuckled to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "And…"

"I just thought it was funny, but do you really like that Ino girl?" she asked trying to smile. "Yes I do" he didn't even have to think about that answer. Temari didn't like that answer. But was still determined to make him hers.

As they were walking Shikamaru bumped into Choji coming out of the Ramen shop. He had been there eating with Naruto. "Hey Shikamaru!" he cheerfully says but then noticing Temari.

"Er hey are you on another training day?" he asks Shikamaru sounding confused. "No we were just taking a walk"

"Well where is Ino?"

"Her parents came back early, and she went back home"

"Shikamaru…that's impossible, my dad went with Ino's parents and he hasn't come back yet, he sent us a message this morning that they wont be back for a couple more days"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he heard his friend say this.

"But…Who was…?" he looked at Temari who looked like she was hiding something. He grabbed her shoulders "What did you do Temari?" he snapped at her. "I have no idea what your talking ab…."

"TELL ME!"

"Fine, lets just say my brothers are having fun with your friend right now" she smirks an evil glare at him.

"Where are they?" he shouted at her. "Why do you care about her so much anyway?" She shouted back. "Why cant you like me?"

"You think I'm going to like you now, After this sneaky bitchy trick just to get me to like you!" he shouted which made tears form in her eyes. "I'm…sorry"

"Yeah well it's a little late for that now! Where is Ino!"

Temari sighs "She is in that abandoned house down the street"

Shikamaru just ran not even caring about Temari. He ran as fast as he could to the house. When he got there he bashed down the door. Dust filled the air.

When it cleared Gaara and Kankuro stared shocked at him. He looked on the floor where Ino, stilled tied to the chair covered in blood was on the floor. Not moving…

"INO!!" he shouted as he ran over to her, not even caring about Gaara and Kankuro. They couldn't hurt him because he was the Temari wanted. They ran out and fled. Shikamaru looked at Ino and shook her. But she never awakened.

He untied her and picked her up on his shoulder and rushed her straight to the hospital. On the way all he could think was _"She never deserved this…why did this happen?. She best be ok or Temari is going to get it!"_

In the hospital Shikamaru took Ino in and was told to wait in the waiting room. He waited there for 8 hours fiddling with his fingers keep asking himself if she would be ok.

The nurse comes to the waiting room…Shikamaru stands…she sighs "She is going to be ok"


	7. Chapter 7

Well people its finally here, the ending to A week with Yamanaka, thank you to all the reviewers, you all have been absolute stars and I love you all! Well I hope you like this last chapter. Enjoy.

The last chapter

Shikamaru enters Ino's hospital room, where she lay in bed all bandaged up. She looked at him then turned away. She didn't want him to see her looking like that. "Ino…I'm so sorry"

"What for?" she asks while he looks at her with the expression of Are you serious.

"Shikamaru none of this was your fault"

"How can you even say that? Of course it was my fault, if I didn't give Temari the wrong idea that night she wouldn't of got so…" he was broken off by Ino who kissed him on the lips.

"Shut up…None of this was your fault Ok?…" Ino says seriously resting her forehead on his. Shikamaru smirked, then kissed her. "Whatever you say" he hugged her. At last they were finally together.

A few hours later Ino had all her friends in her room all paying a visit. They were all laughing and glad that Ino was ok. "Hey Ino I got you a gift"

"Oh thank you Choji I don't know…" he handed her half a packet of crisps. "er what to say" she finishes not looking too thrilled with the gift.

Temari entered the room and they all went silent.

"Er hey everyone…Ino I'm…sorry for what my brothers did to you, I didn't want them to go that far. So sorry and Shikamaru I owe you an apology as well so I'm sorry" Temari smiled. "Ino can you forgive me?"

Temari held out her hand.

Ino got out of bed and walked over to Temari smiling. She looked at Temari's hand and began to hold out hers. "Shove it!" Ino shouted and gave Temari a huge punch in the face. Sending her flying on the ground.

Temari spat out blood "You bitch!"

"Takes one to know one!" Ino snapped. Temari growled and stormed out. Everyone started laughing hysterically. "Its strange but I feel so attracted to you right now" Shikamaru smirked.

"And so you should be" Ino replied and starts making out with Ino. "Awwww!" was everyone's reaction.

"INO!" Her dad came storming in. which was the queue for everyone to leave. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Well…"

"What did you do Nara?!" he snapped at Shikamaru. "No! dad it wasn't his fault it was those…

"I ask you to take care of her for a week and look what happens! Ino you will not be able to see this lad again!" he shouts, which makes Shikamaru leave. Ino began crying.

It was raining as Shikamaru was walking home, he was remembering all the stuff that happened in the last week. All of a sudden he could hear wet footsteps running up behind him, he turned to see a bandaged up Ino hug him. Sending them crashing to the wet ground.

"Ino? What are you?…" she kisses him. "Don't you ever leave me Shikamaru Nara!…Ever!" she cried.

"Ino your supposed to be in the hospital…"

"Say it!" she screamed. Shikamaru had tears form in his eyes. "I will never leave you Ino"

They both kiss in the rain. Not even caring if they get a cold.

They both got up ran to his house got their stuff. And ran away together. Leaving behind the leaf village to go spend their lives together. They had two kids, one girl, one boy. The boy became a success. As so did the girl but in healing arts. Ino and Shikamaru were happy now, and will keep on being happy until they die.

**Thanks for reading…sorry if you think it sounds rushed. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please no flames. **


End file.
